The Covenant
by momo370943
Summary: Logan, John, Chris, and Alec are Moonshire's baddest boys. But beneath their good looks and charms lies a dark secret. They are vampires. When a new family comes to town with secrets of their own the boys must face what they really are.
1. Chapter 1: The Four Friends

Chapter 1: Four Friends

Logan walked over to the high school entrance. As he walked up the concrete stairs he heard the church bells ringing. It was noon and once again he was late for school, but frankly he didn't give a damn. Logan yawned and continued to enter the high school. Right then and there he knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Alec starred at the ticking clock. Only 25 minutes and he would be out of Mr. Shaw's class.<p>

"Mr. Grandt, would you be so kind as to repeat what I just said?" Mr. Shaw said tapping Alec's shoulder.

"Ah...I ah..." Alec looked around the room.

He caught the sight of his friend Chris. He was mouthing him something. Alec gave him a confused look.

"I'm waiting Mr. Grandt." Mr. Shaw said crossing his arms.

"Um...You were saying that there is a... ah...theory that says nutrenos can travel faster than the speed of...um...life. No! No...light! Nutrenos can travel faster than the speed of light." Alec said glancing back and forth between Chris and Mr. Shaw.

"Very good Mr. Grandt...maybe next time you can answer my question without the help of a friend." Mr. Shaw said glaring at Chris.

* * *

><p>John rolled over breathing heavily. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.<p>

"Wow." A girl said as she covered herself with one of the sheets.

"That was amazing." She continued giggled.

"Well...you weren't the best I've had, but you certainly make the top 50." John stood up and slid his pants on.

"Well tell me what I can do to make it better." The girl said seductively as she gave John a mischievous smile.

In the blink of an eye John was sitting next to the girl. He began to kiss her neck.

"Ahhhh." She moaned.

As he lifted his lips from her neck he bared his fangs and bit her. The girls eyes widened and then fluttered as she sighed. John stood up and wiped the blood from his lips. He then grabbed the girl and made her look in his eyes.

"Leave." He ordered her.

And with that she grabbed her shirt and walked out of the room with no hint of expression on her face.

* * *

><p>The club was full of people, the music was echoing through out the street, and people flooded the sidewalk.<p>

"Remind me why I'm here?" Logan asked as he got into the club entrance line.

"The chicks Logan…the chicks." Alec laughed and patted his friends shoulder.

Logan than ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair. He had on his Hollister jeans, white short sleeved shirt, and grey vans shoes. Alec on the other hand had black hair and was wearing denim skinny jeans, DC sneakers, and a FOX long sleeved shirt.

Just then they were joined by Chris and John.

"What took you guys so fucking long?" Logan said throwing his arms in the air.

"Well why don't ya ask your friend the _man whore_ over here." Chris said raising an eyebrow.

Logan and Alec looked at each other and their jaws dropped.

"Another one! That's like the fifth time this week!" Alec yelled.

"What can I say…I can have _anyone_ I want." John smirked.

"Yah okay." Chris rolled his eyes and fixed his light brown hair, grey skinny jeans, and Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt.

"What are we waiting for…I'm hungry." Logan grinned.

The four boys made their way into the Moonshire Club.

"Can I see some IDs?" One of the bouncers said stopping them. Logan walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry but we seemed to have left them at home…surely you can make an exception." He said.

The bouncer stood frozen for a few seconds. Then suddenly he smiled.

"Of course!" He said as he let them in. The boys smiled as they approached the flashing green and blue lights, loud house music and dancing people.

"Home sweet home." John murmured.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonshire

Chapter 2: Moonshire

The boys walked over to the bar. John sat down and watched as three girls spotted him. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

"Anyone I want." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Chris and Alec sat down at one of the private tables. Suddenly one of the security guards walked up to them.<p>

"Sir this is a reserved table. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." He said in a deep tone.

Alec and Chris just looked at each other and smiled.

"I think that there has been some sort of a misunderstanding…you see this is OUR table." Chris said trying to act serious as Alec bit back laughter.

"Too late to pull that one on me squirm…I already saw the people that reserved that table." The man gave them a wide grin.

"You had your fun Chris..." Alec said standing up. "…now it's my turn."

He walked over to the security guard and looked him in the eyes.

"You made a mistake with the seating chart, this is our table, and to make up for your…arrogance… you are giving us free drinks _all night_." Alec tilted his head with a mischievous look.

The man blinked and gave the boys a friendly smile.

"Sorry about that fella's. Seems I misread the seating." He laughed.

"Tell ya what...you two get as many drinks as you want; they're on the house tonight." He patted Alec on the back and walked away.

Chris looked at Alec.

"Dude your good." He stuck out his tongue and laughed.

* * *

><p>Logan walked onto the dance floor as <em>Good Feeling<em> started to play loudly. The crowd went wild. Immediately one girl looked at him and walked over. She began to dance as her hands ran through Logan's hair, then down his chest and back up again. Logan grinned.

* * *

><p>"So…what's your name?" A tall, blonde girl asked John as she sat down trying to be sexy.<p>

"You don't get to know that yet." He said wickedly.

"Oh…and why not?" She asked as she ate the olive from her martini.

"You have to earn it." He swigged down his scotch.

The girl set down her glass, stood up and grabbed John's long light brown hair. She smashed her lips onto his.

* * *

><p>"This is the good life." Alec sighed as his took a drink of vodka.<p>

He had a red head on his left and a blonde on his right.

Chris laughed.

"No…this is the _high_ life." He said, and started to make out with the brunette next to him.

"Excuse me!" Alec yelled to one of the bartenders.

"We seem to be running out of vodka!" He continued.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you around here before." Logan said sitting down.<p>

"I'm new in town. I'm here with my…cousin." The girl smiled sitting next to him.

"I don't think that we have been properly introduced. My name is Logan…Logan Reed." He said shaking her hand.

"Hello Logan, my name is Cassie…Cassie Fethrone." She smiled.

"And my name is Chris…" Chris pushed Logan over and shook Cassie's hand.

"…oh and this is Alec." He continued.

"Alec! What did I tell you about breathing through your mouth like that…it freaks people out!" Chris slapped Alec's head.

"Sorry he is a _special child_." Chris said in a childish voice.

Alec punched him in the arm and shook Cassie's hand.

"Ow!" Chris yelled.

"Don't listen to him he's full of shit…literally." Alec said as Chris cradled his injured arm.

"Okay guys. I think you've embarrassed yourselves enough now." Logan pushed them away into the black leather booth.

Just then John walked over. He slumped down into the booth.

"Stalker six o'clock!" Alec whispered.

John looked behind him and saw the tall blonde looking for him.

"Wow…your way with ladies is just….."Chris pretended to cry. "…I'm sorry I need a minute." He continued.

Logan laughed.

"Coming from you that's a lot." John grinned.

Chris's face turned serious.

"Hello I'm John. You must ignore these rambling bastards." He said nodding his head.

"That's alright. It is nice to be around a more…exciting bunch." She grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Through The Woods

Chapter 3: Through the Woods

Logan grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her out of the booth. They made their way to the dance floor.

"Well it looks like someone is going to get lucky tonight." Alec said.

"Yeah John it looks like your missing out. That is unless you want that jeeper creeper over there." Chris said motioning to the blonde, who still was looking for John.

"I think I'm over that." John said taking a long drink of vodka.

"Speak for yourself." Alec said getting up and walking over to her.

Chris watched and laughed.

"So….I guess we have some _bonding_ time on our hands." John sighed.

"Dude! Lighten up…you're so…I don't know….stuck up all the time! It is a Friday night and we are surrounded by gorgeous babes!" Chris said throwing up his hands.

"I suppose your right. Come on." John said standing up.

"What are you-. Where are we going?" Chris asked following him.

John just gave a wide grin.

* * *

><p>"So where are you heading after this?" Cassie asked Logan.<p>

"I don't know…why?" He replied as he continued to dance.

"Why don't you and your friends come to my place? My…cousins are having a party tonight…"

"Sounds good to me, I'll ask them later." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Alec walked back over to the table where John and Chris were sitting.<p>

"Where the hell have you two been?" Alec yelled.

"We….grabbed a midnight snack." Chris smiled.

"And before you say anything…they are perfectly fine." Chris threw his hands in the air trying to be dramatic.

Alec sighed.

"Well I hope you cleaned up your mess."

"Yes mommy we did." John laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….so we are heading over to Cassie's place. Apparently her cousin's are throwing some wicked party." Alec said grabbing the vodka bottle.

"Whatevs that sounds cool with me home slice." Chris said standing up.

"You did not just say that." John laughed.

"Come on retards." Alec rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

><p>Cassie led the boys to the parking lot.<p>

"You guys can follow me…Logan you wanna ride with me?" She asked as she grabbed her keys from her purse.

"Ya sure." Logan grinned.

Logan walked forwards and got into the car. John, Chris, and Alec just looked at him.

"Oh. My. God. John sweets do you want to ride with me." Alec said in a girl voice.

"Oh my god yes!" John laughed.

* * *

><p>The boys followed Cassie until they entered a forest.<p>

"Where the hell are we going?" Chris asked looking at John, who was driving the red Mustang.

"I have no fricken idea." He answered slowly.

Suddenly they saw a house decorated with white and orange lights ahead. They could hear the booming music from their car, and they could see the dozens of people outside talking and dancing.

"Well it seems that our new friend knows how to throw a damn good party." Alec said.

"A _damn_ good party." Chris added still enticed by all of the lights.

"Well don't just sit there you dip tards…lets go." John grinned as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Chris and Alec just smiled.

Logan walked over to the other side of the car and opened Cassie's door.

"Thank you." She smiled getting out.

"My pleasure." Logan gave her a small smile back.

They joined Chris, Alec, and John and continued to walk towards the party.

Jason Derulo echoed through the breeze as the crowd continued to dance and drink.

Cassie walked forwards and opened the house door the boys.

"Welcome to the Fethrone house." Cassie grinned.

The boys all walked inside and studied the interior of the home.

The walls were covered with wolf paintings and VERY old family photos.

"So are you guys like into wolves?" Alec asked still starring at the wall décor.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that."

Cassie stopped when she reached the dark red kitchen. She leaned up against the stainless steel refrigerator and smiled.

"Boys meet my cousins…Lauren and Ellsa. Two very beautiful girls turned around as they heard their names called. One was shorter, had short black hair, piercing blue eyes, and tiny silver a nose ring. She was wearing a short blue tight fitting dress and tall black stilettos. The other was much taller and had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, and the same piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a pink one shoulder dress and nude colored heels. Both girls were fairly tan.

"This is Lauren." Cassie said grabbing the short girl and pulling her over.

"And this is Ellsa." She said pointing to the taller one.

"Nice to meet you." The boys said.

"Like wise." Ellsa gave a small smile.

"Have you seen Jaden?" Cassie asked Lauren.

"No...we've been looking for her everywhere."

"Sorry…Jaden's the third. I guess you will have to meet her later then." Cassie said looking nervous.

"I'm right here." A woman's voice came from the crown in the kitchen.

In walked a moderately tall girl. She had long wavy dark brown hair, and instead of blue eyes she had dazzling green. She was a little tanner than the others and was wearing a gray tank top, a fitted black leather jacket, dark denim skinny jeans and black heeled boots.

"Well I see you have brought a few…guests…to the party." She looked at the boys and then stopped when she rested her eyes on John. Her green eyes stung into his.


	4. Chapter 4: Play Toys

Chapter 4: Play Toys

"Jaden, this is Logan, Chris, Alec, and John." Cassie said trying to break the awkward silence. "Guys this is my cousin Jaden."

"Hey." They all chimed in except for John. Instead he kept a straight face and starred at her. Something to him did not seem right.

Lauren and Ellsa walked away towards the keg in the kitchen.

"John." Logan nudged him with his elbow.

John kept his gaze on Jaden.

"I think I'm going to get another drink." He said as he walked away.

Jaden smirked.

"So...enjoying the party so far?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Alec grinned.

Chris gave him a weird look telling him that he was acting awkward.

Jaden smiled again.

"Well I trust you know where the drinks are...now if you'll excuse me I believe there are some unconscious idiots that need to be peeled off the front yard."

"You go...do that!" Chris yelled awkwardly.

"She is so hot." He whispered to Alec.

"Ya ya...I have my eyes on Malibu barbie over there." He said motioning to Ellsa.

"Guys! Control your selves." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Too late for that my friend." Alec smirked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Chris followed.

Logan looked over at Cassie.

"Sorry about them." He said.

"It's fine. Really, they lighten up the mood." She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

John took a shot of tequila and looked at the crowd around him. They were all either drunk, on the verge of passing out, or making out. He shook his head. Just then he saw Chris and Alec approaching.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go." He said to them.

"Dude, we just got here!" Chris exclaimed.

"I have better things to do." He remarked.

"Fine. Be that way, party pooper." Chris shoved his way past John rolling his eyes.

"See ya tomorrow man." Alec patted him on the back and followed Chris.

John ran his hand through his hair and walked outside. Before he could get to his car Logan spotted him and ran over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm leaving." John said simply.

"Why, you never leave a party early?" Logan smiled.

"Something..." John paused and looked up at the moon.

"...something just doesn't feel right."He continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan laughed.

"Just forget it...I'll see you tomorrow." John said as he opened his car door.

Logan shrugged and ran back over to Cassie, who was waiting for him in the crowd of people.

Suddenly John felt a gust of wind behind him. He quickly turned around to find Jaden.

"Leaving so soon?" She tilted her head and gave a small smile.

"Get away from me." John said trying to open his car door. Jaden moved in front of it, blocking him.

"Move." He glared.

"I never want to see you, or your friends faces here again. If I do, so help me, I _will_ hurt you." She said glaring back.

"Now why would I listen to you?" He gritted his teeth.

"I know what you and your friends are...and I will not hesitate to kill you...one by one." Her words were like daggers.

John's nostrils flared as he grabbed Jaden's shoulders and shoved her against the car.

"If you touch them I will rip you and your family to pieces...limb by limb." He whispered harshly into her ear.

He pushed her away.

"Now I said move." He spat.

Jaden grabbed John by his throat with one hand and looked into his eyes.

"Do not test me...I have no limits." She said releasing him and then walked away.

John got into his car. his fists clenched the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Jaden walked over to where Cassie and Logan were dancing. She pulled Cassie away and dragged her into the house. Lauren and Allsa saw and followed them.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassie yelled as she pulled her self from Jaden's grip.

"Do you know what they are?" Jaden whispered harshly.

"What?" Cassie asked confused.

"Your new..._friends_." Jaden said.

"I don't know what your taking about Jaden." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"They're vampires Cassie! I could smell them a mile away!" Jaden glared.

"Jaden calm down!" Lauren warned.

"You put us all in danger Cassie! I can't believe you couldn't smell them!" Jaden clenched her fists into balls, trying to control her anger.

Cassie fell silent.

"I had no idea. Shit." She said to herself.

"Well it's too late for that now. Damn it Cassie, how can you be so stupid!" Jaden yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I...why I couldn't-" She stammered.

"It was probably all that alcohol going to your head." Ellsa said.

"Next time I suggest that you leave your _toys_ at the bar." Jaden ran her hands through her hair and paced around the empty room.

"What are we going to do?" Lauren folded her arms in front of her chest.

Jaden sighed.

"The only thing we can do." She said looking at Ellsa.

"Kill them."


	5. Chapter 5: Classmates

Chapter 5: Classmates

Chris walked into school, he knew that it was going to be a long day. The weekend past by quickly without any spectacular events. John had kept himself isolated once again, Alec had been out partying and was likely hungover, and Logan was still waiting to receive a call from the notorious Cassie. Chris sighed and walked into his first class. To his surprise he saw two new students sitting in their seats. Jaden and Lauren. He smiled.

"Well hello again." He yelled from the classroom door.

The girls looked up smiled when they saw him. Chris smiled back but he could sense some tension in the air.

"Fancy meeting you here." Lauren said.

"Well, guess you just couldn't stay away from me." He sat down next to Lauren, Jaden tensed and got up.

"Play nice." She whispered in Lauren's ear.

She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"What was up with that?" Chris asked as Jaden walked out of the room.

"Don't mind her...she doesn't warm up to people easily." Lauren ran her hand through her black hair.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into his class surprisingly early for a monday. He was at least ten minutes early. He slumped down in the last chair in the corner and took off his letter-man jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. Just then something caught his attention. Walking into the class room was Cassie. As she walked in she caught his gaze and looked away.<p>

"Hey." Logan said walking up to her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Um nothing, everything's fine." She said as she looked up at him. Her eyes softened.

"Okay then. So how are you liking Moonshire so far?" Logan asked trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"So far so good." Cassie faked a smile.

"Good. Well if you need anything...feel free to ask." As Logan walked away he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the Cassie he met two nights before.

* * *

><p>Alec made his way through the hallway on his skateboard. As his passed his fellow classmates he received high fives, yells, and smiles. Just as he was about to turn to corner he smashed into something, sending him flying backwards. As he stumbled to his feet he looked to see who he had run into...on the ground was Ellsa. He smiled.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked reaching out his hand.

Ellsa smirked and took it.

"Ya, I'm fine."

Alec picked up her books from the ground and handed them to her.

"Sorry about that." He gave a lopsided smile showing his perfectly straight teeth; one of the perks of being a vampire.

"That's okay. Hey would you mind...?" She asked gesturing towards her new schedule.

"Oh, of course." He took the paper from her hand and studied it.

"Well it seems that you have Mr. Shaws class now. Ugh! He's the worst, but I have that class now too...so your day won't be completely ruined." He said cockily.

* * *

><p>Jaden walked into the girls bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had her hair down sprawled over her shoulders, and she was wearing a white V-neck shirt with light skinny jeans.<p>

"Hey, your one of the new girls right?" A voice came from behind her.

Jaden spun around.

"Jaden." She said smoothly.

The girl looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"My name...is Jaden." She said again.

"Oh...haha right. Hi, I'm Kendra." She said as she began to put on eyeliner.

"Nice to meet you." Jaden said fixing her hair.

"I know this is going to sound really stupid, but you have the most amazing eyes." Kendra stopped and starred at Jaden.

"Thank you. So I guess I'll see you around then." Jaden walked out of the bathroom.

"Ya, see ya later." Kendra called back.

Jaden walked out into the hall and made her way back to class. Just as she was about to walk into the room she saw John. He was just walking into school and was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt.

Jaden smirked.

"This is going to be fun." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Lauren asked Ellsa as she sat down next to Jaden.<p>

"Trifling." She grinned.

"Everyone! Attention! Hey! Chris I saw that! Everyone it seems we have a few new students today! Girls would you like to introduce your selves?" Mr. Shaw asked.

Lauren sighed and stood up.

"I'm Lauren Fethrone, and this is Ellsa Fethrone, and Jaden Fethrone." And with that she sat down.

The girls laughed.

"Well I suppose that will have to do." Mr. Shaw said as he rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Fairy Tales

Chapter 6: Forgotten Fairy Tales

Jaden walked to her locker and stuffed her leather jacket inside. Suddenly she heard a noise beside her and turned around. It was John.

"I thought I told you to stay away." He said as he pushed his hair back exposing his earring.

Jaden sighed dramatically.

"Everyone has to go to school John...it's just the way it is."

"How do you know what we are?" He asked sternly.

Jaden looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"This is not the place for this." She warned.

"Fine." John said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the front of the school.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jaden screamed.

"How do you know?" He asked pushing her up against the school wall.

"How old are you?" She glared.

"I asked you first." John said.

"I don't care."

"Eighteen." He stated simply.

"How long have you been eighteen?"

John sighed.

"One year." He said not looking away.

"I knew it, you all are nothing but new borns." Jaden smiled and pushed John off of her making him stumble.

John looked confused by Jaden's strength.

"You vampires are all the same. Sex crazed, self absorbed, arrogant, cocky bastards." Jaden clenched her fists as she walked away.

Within seconds John was in front of Jaden blocking her.

"I guess you have already discovered the best of your abilities." She said stopping.

"How did you know what we are?" He said slowly.

"Maybe not _all_." Jaden smiled.

"How did you know!" He screamed.

Jaden growled.

"Two words John..."

"Were. Wolf." She said.

John's eyes widened.

"There's no such thing." He murmured. .

"Any common human would say the same about you, but I suppose all things that go bump in the night can't be just stories."

John was silent.

"Now that your question is answered I have something to say...I would watch your back if I were you. You see us dogs and blood suckers don't really mesh well together, and believe me when I tell you; if _anything_ happens to my family...I won't hold back to make your life of eternal youth a living hell." Jaden shoved John aside and walked back into the school building.

John just stood there. He wanted answers, but he knew that he was not going to get them from Jaden, or the rest of her family for that matter.

* * *

><p>Jaden walked back to class. She sat down next to Ellsa who's attention was fixed on Alec. Jaden starred at her and shook her head.<p>

"Remember what I said about getting involved." She whispered in Ellsa's ear.

"I am not getting involved. I am just curious. Where were you?" She asked looking at Jaden.

"I was having a little chat." She said smugly.

"Oh, a little chat with whom?" Ellsa raised her eye brow in question.

"One of our fanged friends." Jaden smirked.

"And?" Ellsa pushed.

"We have made our selves known."

* * *

><p>Logan sat down in the back of the Latin room. Just as he let his backpack fall to the ground Cassie walked in. Her eyes immediately fell on Logan.<p>

"Hey, hows your first day been?" Logan asked as Cassie sat next to him.

Cassie just starred blankly at the chalk board. She forced herself to meet his eyes.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to talk to me." She said.

"What-Why?" Logan asked taken back.

"Logan...I, I am not safe to be around."

"What do you mean? Cassie what are you talking about?"

Cassie took a deep breath and looked back at the chalkboard, trying to avoid Logan's gaze.

"There are things that you don't know about my family and I, things that can get you hurt. Just listen to me Logan, you have to stay away from me...and the rest of my family for that matter. You and your friends have to forget about us. Please." Cassie finished as she stood up and walked out of the class room. Logan's expression had changed from confusion to concern.

* * *

><p>John walked over to Kendra. She was leaning up against her locker and giggling with some of her friends. They all stopped talking when they saw him approaching, smiles came to their faces.<p>

"Hey John!" Kendra said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"I need to talk to you." He said looking at her and then the rest of her friends that gathered around them.

The girls didn't take the hint and just stood there.

"Alone." He stated coldly.

"Oh, right...um I guess I'll talk to you guys later then." Kendra waved to her friends as they walked away.

"I need you to do something for me." He said.

Kendra's eyes widened.

"Here?" She whispered.

"No not that." John rolled his eyes.

"I need you to research something for me." He continued.

"Ya sure. What is it?"

John looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Werewolves." He said trying to be quiet.

"What?"

John coughed.

"Werewolves." He said a little bit louder.

Kendra scrunched up her nose as if she smelt a sour smell.

"What is this for anyways?"

"Um...a research paper. I got assigned the topic."

"Oh, well alright then. I'll find some books on it and then I'll come over to your place later." Kendra grinned.

"Fine." John rolled his eyes and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: An Accord

Chapter 7: An Accord

"So what did she say after that?" Chris asked at the lunch table.

"Just that we should stay away from her and her family." Logan sighed.

"Dude maybe you should just take the hint and move, I mean it's not like she's the only girl you've had a _connection_ with." Alec said.

"What do you mean?" Logan said defensively.

"I mean that this is all just an odd way of saying _I'm not into you_." He finished.

Logan shook his head.

"Dude we are the most wanted men in this school. Every girl in this building is wrapped around our fingers, move on." Chris said encouragingly.

"It's not that easy man. Cassie…she was just different from all the others." Logan said as he looked down at his hands.

"_I_ think you're just not used to getting rejected." Alec said as he stretched his arms in the air.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so I went to the library and did some research…and this is what I found." Kendra said as she handed John her notebook and started to kiss his neck.<p>

John's eyes skimmed over the pages.

"Werewolves originated from the Native Americans. It was said that every year one man or woman was chosen as sacrifice to the weres. They were turned into one of their kind, and left everything they knew…their families, lovers, homes behind them. An alpha male and female was chosen every 45 years to lead two separate packs. Men and women. As decades past the weres decided to create a blood line, a superior breed. These weres would become the alphas, and after 45 years their children would become heir to the right." John read aloud.

"Oh and I got more, here turn the page." Kendra said.

"It is also said that werewolves are rumored to be immortal, as is their offspring. They stop aging when they ascend. A false accusation is that werewolves only turn to their wolf form when there is a full moon; history states that they can transform whenever they please." John studied the pags again as Kendra kept kissing his neck.

John sighed.

"I have to go." He said as he got up.

Kendra's eyes widened.

"What about me? John I thought we were going to…you know." Kendra stood up.

"Oh…right. Well um you can leave." John said as he grabbed his leather jacket and left.

* * *

><p>"So what did you tell him?" Lauren asked Cassie.<p>

"I told him to stay away from us." Cassie sighed.

Lauren gave a sad smile.

"I know that you liked him, but lets face it Cassie…he's a killer."

"What and we aren't?" Cassie argued.

"We are doing what we were born into; we didn't choose to be this. But they had a choice. They wanted what they got." Lauren said before she stood up and walked away.

Suddenly Cassie felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"I know that you probably won't forgive me for this, but there is no other way Cassie." Jaden said sadly.

"No Jaden, there is always another way!" Cassie spat out.

"They know too much, and are a threat to not only our kind, but every one in this town."

"Since when do you get to decide who lives or dies? You don't even know them!" Cassie finished as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>John ran up to the bar. As he walked through the doors all eyes were on him.<p>

"The usual handsome?" The bartender said as she handed someone a beer.

"Yup." John said and hung his leather jacket up. He slowly sat down on the bar stool and ran his hands through his hair. The bartender pushed a cup of scotch by him.

"Thanks Bev." He chugged the entire glass down.

"Tough day?" Bev asked questioningly.

"You could say that." He mumbled.

"Fancy seeing you here." A woman's voice distracted John from his thoughts.

John slowly turned around; Jaden was taking off her sunglasses and jacket and made her way over.

"What do you want?" John asked disgusted.

"I want a scotch." Jaden said to Bev. Bev nodded in response.

Jaden sat down next to John and smiled sweetly.

"Do all of you have a drinking problem?" She asked sarcastically.

John just rolled his eyes.

"So I just had the most interesting chat with your lovely girlfriend; Kendra." Jaden said as she took a drink of scotch.

"She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled.

Jaden laughed.

"She doesn't know that. Do you try to treat women like shit, or does it just come naturally to you?"

John smirked.

"What did she tell you?"

Jaden turned and looked at John.

"Oh just some little story about this report your doing…on werewolves. Tell me John, what did you learn?"

"Everything." He stated simply.

Jaden finished the rest of her drink and stood up. She leaned over and whispered in John's ear.

"My cousin has taken quite a liking to your friend. I can't say I see the connection, but here's the deal…you and your buddies stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. That way no hearts...or necks will have to be broken." Jaden threw some money on the bar table and walked over to put on her jacket.

"Why are you in Moonshire?" John asked as he studied his empty glass.

Jaden stopped, her hand was on the doorknob.

"Let's just say we have…business to attend to." And with that she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

Chapter 8: Nightmares

Chris made his way home, as soon as he walked into his house his mother was asking him questions about school.

"Everything's fine mom." He smiled and kissed his mother on the forehead.

He hadn't told her about what he was, then again no one had told their family. It all happened so fast, so unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>"Dude so where is this place?" Alec asked as he put his legs up on the dashboard.<p>

"I don't know. Kendra said that it was up at Giligans old place." John said as he lit a smoke.

"I don't know what you see in her man, she's a twinkie." Chris said.

"A twinkie?" Logan rolled his trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, soft and golden on the outside, but gooey and gross on the inside." Chris continued.

"Are you high?" John asked as he turned down a gravel road.

"Just a smidge." Chris laughed.

"Hey where are you going?" Logan asked John.

"Short cut." John mumbled.

"Hey, stop the car!" Alec yelled.

"What is it?" John screamed at the car came to a screeching halt.

"There was someone on the road! Dude I swear to god, there was someone there!" Alec shouted.

"You're delusional _and_ full of shit!" Logan whacked Alec on the back of the head.

"Shh!" John covered Logan's mouth with his hand.

"What?" Chris asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"There _is_ something out there." John whispered.

"Well I'd rather not stay here and find out what it is!" Alec whispered back harshly.

"Shut up." Logan glared at him.

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted them.

"What. Was. That?" Chris asked; his eyes wide open with alert.

They all slowly got out of the car to see where the noise came from.

Just then the sound of heels clicking appeared.

"You should have listened to your friend and left." A woman's voice said.

The boys quickly turned around to find a girl standing behind them. She was beautiful with her pale skin, and dark brown eyes. The only odd thing was that she had long silver hair.

"Who are you?" John asked in a deep voice.

The girl suddenly gave them a sickly grin.

"I…am your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>Cassie walked towards the library as she slung her bag over her shoulder.<p>

"Cassie! Wait…we need to talk!" Logan yelled as he ran up to her.

"I told you to stay away Logan, why won't you listen to me." She sighed and continued to walk.

"Because I really like you." He said softly.

Cassie stopped and turned around; her face softened.

"And…and I think that if you let me in, let me get to know you that…. I will fall in love with you." Logan looked her in the eyes.

Cassie took a deep breath.

"Logan it's not safe…"

"Yeah you keep saying that, but…I know deep down you feel the same way too."

Cassie gave him a sad smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p>Alec slammed his locker door shut and was about to grab his skateboard when he heard someone walking towards him. Just then the noise stopped.<p>

"Hello?" Alec called out.

When no one answered he dropped his skateboard on the floor and swung his backpack over his shoulder. Suddenly he went flying into the row of lockers behind him, as if someone pulled him backwards.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet within seconds.

"Wow…that was…ah…awesome." Ellsa laughed as she walked over to him.

"Yeah…it felt awesome." Alec muttered at he rubbed his neck.

"So what are your plans for this lovely evening?" He asked as he picked up his board.

"Oh ah, I have none actually." Ellsa said laughing a little.

"Well would you like to make some; I was just on my way to get some dinner." Alec smiled.

Ellsa was silent for a moment.

"I don't think that that's a good idea Alec."

"Why not?"

"My…cousins, they ah…how can I put this…"

"They don't like me…" Alec smiled.

"Bingo."

Alec walked closer to Ellsa.

"Come on, take a risk. I'm not asking you to jump off a building with me…just some dinner." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

Ellsa grinned.

"Alright."

Alec grabbed her hand.

"So where are we going Tony Hawk?" Ellsa smirked.

"Well there is this amazing new Mexican place. They say it is fantástico."


	9. Chapter 9: A Deal To Be Reckoned With

Chapter 9: A Deal To Be Reckoned With

John opened his car door and slammed it shut. He slowly walked over to the woods; his hands casually in his leather jacket pockets.

"It's about damn time." Logan sighed as he shivered.

"Where the hell were you?" Chris yelled; his breath giving off smoke.

"Doesn't matter." He said as he walked up to them.

"Well are you gonna tell us why you made us come out here or are we just gonna stand here and wait for the next ice age?" Alec's teeth chattered.

"Oh come on ya babies, were immortal and you can't even handle a little cold?" John laughed.

"Stop stalling." Logan warned.

"Alright! Alright!" John sighed.

"Those new girls…"

"You mean Cassie?" Logan interrupted.

John glared at Logan.

"Sorry…continue."

"As I was saying…we are not the only _supernatural_ thing in Moonshire."

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"The new girls are not what they seem." John sniffled.

"Are you saying they're like us?" Alec asked.

"You're full of shit, Cassie isn't a vampire." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying they're vampires." John said.

"Well then what are they?" Chris asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"They're werewolves." John replied simply.

"Werewolves." Logan laughed.

"I…think you've been reading too much twilight." Alec shook his head.

Chris broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You read twilight?" He asked.

"I wanted to see what we were being stereotyped as…and that has nothing to do with this!" John argued.

"I don't need to listen to this." Logan began to walk away but John was in front of him within seconds.

"Jaden told me herself. Why would I make this up?" John said refusing to move.

"That would explain why Cassie was telling you to stay away from her; that it wasn't safe." Alec walked up to them.

Logan stayed quiet.

"She just told you that she was a werewolf?" Chris asked quizzically.

"Yes…amongst other things." John said.

"What other things?" Logan narrowed his eyes.

John took a deep breath.

"She knows; they all know our secret."

"What that we're vampires?" Alec asked.

"What else would he be talking about dipshit?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Did _you_ tell her?" Logan clenched his fists.

"What do you think?" John raised his eyebrow.

Logan sighed.

"So now what? Are we supposed to ignore them, confront them, kill them?" Alec leaned up against a tree.

"We're not killing anyone." Logan said still looking at John.

"Fine…fine. As long as we stay out of their business and they stay out of ours there will be no bloodbaths." John lifted his hands in the air.

"Well were does that leave you and Cassie?" Chris asked.

Logan looked at the ground.

"Nowhere I guess."

* * *

><p>Jaden walked into the house. She threw her leather jacket onto the couch.<p>

"What did he say?" Cassie asked as she came down the stairs.

"We're staying here for a while." Jaden slumped into one of the chairs.

"What does that mean?" Lauren asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"It means that Moonshire is our new home."

Cassie sighed.

"What's with the depressing breathing?" Ellsa asked Cassie as she wrapped her shoulder around her.

Cassie just looked up at Jaden; who focused her gaze to the ground.

"Logan." Lauren said.

Jaden took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I love you like a sister...you know I do. You have to understand that I am doing this _because_ I care. It…it just isn't safe for you to be around him." Jaden said.

Cassie stood up abruptly.

"So what are we supposed to do Jaden; we live in _their_ town. Do you want us to runaway whenever they walk near us?" Cassie yelled.

Jaden stood silent as she looked out of the window.

"I just don't trust them." She said more to herself than the girls.

Cassie sighed.

"If I could get you to trust them…would you give them a chance?" She said.

All eyes shifted to Jaden.

She slowly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright…alright fine…" Jaden said as Cassie leapt up and hugged her.

"…but if even one of them crosses me, the deals off." Jaden warned with a small smile.

Cassie let go of her and grinned.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: A Death Wish

Chapter 10: A Death Wish

Jaden walked out of the shower and wrapped a long red towel around her. A sudden chill overcame her senses. She smiled.

"It's about time you showed up." She said as she wiped the foggy mirror with her hand.

Standing behind her was a man. His olive skin tone, shaggy brown hair, and muscular stature reflected back at her. She met his green gaze in the mirror.

"I had things to do, people to see." He said with a smirk.

"But of course Thane, all work before play." She teased.

"Now cousin, it's as if you don't know me at all." Thane scoffed.

Jaden grinned.

"Why don't you let me get some clothes on and I'll make us some coffee. I have a lot to tell you."

Thane put his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room.

Jaden quickly put on her undergarments and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt. She grabbed her towel and began to dry her hair as she met Thane in the living room.

"So, my mother tells me you still haven't spoken a word to him." Thane said carefully as he studied his cousin.

Jaden's face turned cold.

"Did she also tell you that he hasn't tried to talk to me _either_?" Jaden questioned coldly.

"Jay...you need to speak to each other. This whole _'I WON'T TALK UNTIL YOU DO_' thing is getting really out of hand. I mean how long has it been? Two years now?" Thane slumped down on the couch.

Jaden took the towel and threw it aggressively at the wall.

"Actually it's been two and a half, and it isn't getting out of hand." She muttered as she turned on the coffee pot.

Thane took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"It's a nice place." He said trying to change the topic.

Jaden crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, it's a keeper."

Thane focused his stare back to her.

"_Keeper_?" He questioned slowly.

Jaden looked down at the brewing coffee.

"We're planning on staying here for a while. At least until the rebellion ends."

Thane stood up and walked over to her, shock overwhelmed his features.

"Until the rebellion ends? That could be years! Jay tell me your not agreeing to this? You're putting yourself in the middle of a war zone!" He yelled.

Jaden didn't move.

"It's my _orders_." She said refusing to meet his eyes.

"It's _suicide_." Thane argued.

He ran his hands through his hair and huffed.

"I can get you out of this...you don't have to do this." He mumbled.

Jaden shook her head.

"I'm doing this and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Her words came out in a harsh tone.

Thane slammed his hand down hard on the table.

"No! I won't let you! If he knew you were doing this-" Thane was interrupted.

"They killed my brother Thane! They took him from me! I am going to do whatever it takes to get them! No matter the consequences!" Jaden screamed.

"Well death _is_ the consequence!" Thane continued.

"I'm already going to die! I'm next on their hit list! It's just a matter of time until it's _my_ head on that silver platter!" Jaden gave him a striking glare.

She took a breath and grabbed his shoulders.

"I signed my death warrant the moment I left. I am going through with this." She said; her voice growing softer.

Thane gave her a defeated look.

"Besides; I'd like to create a little chaos before I die." Jaden turned away with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>"I never understood why they called these things french fries." Chris muttered as he took a fry out of the bright red basket.<p>

"So now you two are going out?" Alec asked confused.

"Yeah, she came up to me and said she was sorry and that she wanted to see me tonight." Logan ran a hand through his blond locks and smiled.

"Wow, you know I can already tell this is going to be a unhealthy relationship. The girls practically bipolar; you could get whiplash from the number of her mood swings." Alec said as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"I think I got whiplash just listening to you talk about her. And don't forget the tail." Chris joined in.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh the tail! What are you going to do when...ya know...she goes all Cujo on your ass?" Alec asked amused.

"Play fetch?" Chris laughed.

"Shut up alright. You two idiots are obviously the wrong people to be talking about this with." Logan stood up from the booth and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Chris yelled after him.

Logan turned around annoyed.

"What?" He asked impatiently

"PetSmart is having a sale; you want me to pick anything up for ya?" Chris smirked.

"I hear they have a wonderful selection of chew toys!" Alec taunted as Logan slammed the Diner door shut behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: Message In A Bottle

Chapter 11: Message In A Bottle

John slowly walked into his apartment. As he slid off his leather jacket his shut the door behind him. Sitting on his nightstand the phone glowed red; he pressed the button and retreated to the kitchen.

"You have 2 new messages." The woman's monotone voice rang through the room.

"Message one; Tuesday, April 12, 3:34 P.M." It continued.

Suddenly the voice changed.

"Hey babe it's me. I just wanted to see how you are doing. You weren't in school today…so um…call me back when you get this. Love ya!" Kendra said sweetly; John rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Message two; Tuesday, April 12, 6:41 P.M." The machine started again.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but we need to have a little chat. Meet me tonight at 12:30 by the entrance to our woods. If you're a no show…ha-ha lets just say you'll get an unexpected visitor during your next make out session with Barbie. Now that would be embarrassing." John smirked as Jaden's voice stopped.

* * *

><p>Thane slammed the fridge door shut and huffed.<p>

"You know when you have guests in the house it's nice to go food shopping!" He yelled.

"You're a _pest_ not a _guest_…an annoying rodent at _best_!" Lauren retorted.

"Oh! Funny! Rhyming now are we, Dr. Seuss!" He pretended to laugh.

Cassie looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I don't know what to wear." She said out loud.

"Oh, come on! I never thought I would see you this stressed out over a guy!" Lauren leaned in against the door frame.

Cassie huffed.

"Well it's not like I get to do this often." Cassie retorted.

"Here let me help." Lauren smirked as she stepped into her room and started to look through Cassie's closet.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Lauren pried.

"Just dinner." She replied.

"_Just_ dinner. Come on Cassie it's not just dinner! This is the first time you've been out with someone you like in years! Smile a little!" Lauren pulled out a beautiful blush pink dress with a high low hemline.

"Put this on with those nude heels and he'll never leave your side again." Lauren grinned.

"Thanks Lauren." Cassie said as she slipped the dress off the hanger.

"Now why the long face?" Lauren questioned.

Cassie looked at her and sunk onto the bed.

"Is this weird? That I like a _vampire_? I mean all my life I was taught to love one of the pack members and _only_ one of the pack members. I feel like…" Cassie looked at her fidgeting hands as she spoke.

"Like your betraying them?" Lauren questioned.

Cassie nodded.

"Cassie, just because you're told things should be a certain way, doesn't mean that that's the way they're meant to be. I mean look at Jaden and Asher. They were forced to be together; and sure they ended up falling for each other hard, but look how it ended. They haven't spoken in years. When you met Logan you knew right away that you liked him. Not because you were _forced_ or _pushed_ together, but because you found each other. It was fate." Lauren gave Cassie a tight hug and stoked her hair before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright you wanted me here so I'm here." John mumbled as he stomped out his cigarette. He crossed his arms and leaned up against his car watching Jaden approach him.<p>

"Well to be completely honest with you I didn't think you'd show. Somehow you never fail to surprise me John." Jaden smirked as she dug her hands deeper into her leather jacket pockets.

"Yeah well I could say the same about you." John looked up at her with a sly smile.

Jaden took a deep breath and looked behind him towards the moon.

"There is something serious we need to talk about." She said unmoving her gaze.

"And?" John pushed.

"There is a revolution happening, not far from here. I believe that soon this town…will be in the middle of it. I have been ordered to keep my ground until the fighting subsides, but I fear the causalities will be greater than expected." Jaden began solemnly.

"Wait what are you saying exactly? What is this revolution about?" John stood up straighter.

"It's about you; your kind. My species has been taught from birth to despise you. About seventy years ago one of the original Alphas started to question that belief. Our packs were split, sides were chosen and in consequence a civil war began. It is at its peak now." Jaden sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I'm telling you that if you don't leave, you, your friends, your family, and everyone you love will die here." She finished.

John's eyes were wide.

"Why are you telling me this?" He questioned.

"I am here to make a proposition with you. Find a way to clear the town; get those you love to safety, but when you do…take my family with you." Jaden stopped so she could walk closer.

"Take my cousins and protect them."

John was speechless for a few moments.

"What about you? You said yourself whoever stays here dies." His brow furrowed.

Jaden smiled sadly.

"If that's my fate so be it, but it is not that of my family."

Jaden began to move back.

"How long do I have?" John asked with a frown.

"Two weeks tops, maybe less."

John's expression changed from worry to fear.

"I warned you for a reason John, don't make me regret it."

* * *

><p>Cassie carefully put her hair into an elegant half do. Just then the door bell rang.<p>

"It's bat boy!" Thane yelled from the living room.

Cassie rolled her eyes and quickly put on her nude colored heels before she ran out of the bedroom. She composed herself at the stairs; then slowly making her entrance.

"Wow." She heard Logan breath as she descended.

"You clean up nice." She said to him as she examined his gray pants, and dark blue blouse; his hair was a sexy mess as always.

"As do you." Logan gave her an earth shattering smile.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"We shall." Cassie replied as she took it.

* * *

><p>Jaden was changing into a pair of yoga pants and a green tank top when the there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Just a minute!" She yelled from her bedroom.

Jaden jogged to the door and hastily opened it.

"John if you're backing out on our deal-" She started to say but stopped when she realized it wasn't John she was talking to.


	12. Chapter 12: Dancing In The Moonlight

Chapter 12: Dancing In The Moonlight

Jaden stared at the man with disbelief. He was standing there in a pair of dark jeans, and a gray T-shirt and leather jacket that hugged his muscular body perfectly. His dark blonde hair was as effortlessly enticing as always.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I invited him." Thane said from behind her.

Jaden quickly turned around and glared at him.

"What made you think that you could invite him to my house?" She spat.

"I had to do something to stop you." Thane said as he walked up to her.

"Are you going to invite me in Jaden?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"What do you think Asher? I mean seriously think about it; we have all night. What would you do if I showed up at your doorstep? Huh? Yell a few choice words…give me the one finger solute?" Jaden bitterly said blocking the way into the house.

"Jaden…we need to talk about this." Asher rolled his eyes.

"Oh you want to talk!" Jaden screamed.

"I am not going to let you get your selfless ass killed! So yes Jaden! We need to talk!" Asher hollered back fuming.

"Well then…I hope you have a nice conversation with my front door!" Jaden yelled as she slammed the door in his face then let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh my god, I entirely remember why I haven't spoken to him in a year! And you!" Jaden pointed to Thane who was laughing by the kitchen entry way.

"Jaden! Open the door damn it! Jaden!" Asher was bellowing as he pounded at the door.

"You guys have so much sexual tension; I can feel it all the way over here. Why don't you just jump each other and get it over with…it would save a lot of yelling." Thane sneered.

"Speaking of yelling…WHERE. IS. ALL. THE. FOOD." He continued; his face turning serious.

"You know what? You're _lucky_ there is no food in this house; otherwise I'd take it all and shove it up your ass to stop the bullshit from leaking out!" Jaden glowered at him fiercely.

"Now that would just be a waste of food." Thane taunted raising his eyebrow.

Jaden took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"I am going to take a _long_ bubble bath. And if you even _think_ about opening that door…I will kill you in your sleep." Jaden threatened through clenched teeth.

"Now dying with an empty stomach…that's a cruel death." Thane shook his head.

Jaden's eyes widened.

"Enough about the food!"

* * *

><p>Cassie got out of the car and smiled.<p>

"It's beautiful." She gasped.

Logan bit his lip.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered in her ear.

In front of them was a small table set up in front of a willow tree. The table was decorated with white candles and beautiful white roses. As for the tree; hanging from it were dozens of clear glass lanterns with more candles illuminating them. The best part; they were completely alone and under the stars.

Cassie sat down as she admired the tree branches above her.

"I can't believe you went to this much trouble." She looked at him admiringly.

"Well it was all worth it to see that beautiful smile." Logan said sitting down in front of her.

"So what will it be…red or white?" He asked holding up two different bottles of wine.

"Surprise me." Cassie said softly.

"White it is." Logan replied as he unscrewed the cork.

As he began to pour the wine into their glasses Cassie's smile faded.

"I hope that you're not mad at me for not telling you about me and my family." She said with weary eyes.

"_I_ hope that you're not mad at _me_ for not telling you about me and my friends." Logan countered.

Cassie beamed.

"Then I guess all is forgiven?" She asked.

"All is forgiven." Logan repeated as he took her hand in his.

* * *

><p>Chris put his feet up on Alec's desk with a loud thump.<p>

"Dude watch it!" Alec warned.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you were so concerned over your bedroom décor." Chris laughed.

"Whatever…so are you going to help me or not?" Alec glared.

"Well I didn't come here to stare at your ceiling fan." Chris retorted.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"What were the names of the shelters that people occupied during the great depression?" Alec asked.

"Hoovervilles." Chris answered as he played with a miniature soccer ball.

"When did Al Capone die?" Alec quizzed again.

"Nineteen….forty-seven." Chris finally said.

Alec gave a satisfied grunt as he jotted down the answer.

"Did John seem a little…weird to you?" Alec asked looking up from his paper.

"Is that on the homework?" Chris gave a crooked smile.

"No dipshit. So did he?" Alec huffed.

Chris through the little ball up in the air and then caught it.

"Yeah, he seemed on edge. Why?"

Alec looked at the wall in front of him; as if in deep thought.

"Yo; earth to dumbass!" Chris yelled throwing the ball at Alec's head.

"I think something's going on; and John knows about it." He said snapping out of his trance.

* * *

><p>"Thane you're a dead man! Do you hear me? Dead!" Jaden yelled as she stood in her towel. She glared at Asher.<p>

"Get. Out." She said angrily.

"Get dressed Jaden. We are having a talk." Asher ordered as he threw a pair of underwear and a bra at her.

"Oh that's nice! Not only did you break into my house, but you also went through my underwear drawer as well!" Jaden spat out.

Asher smirked.

"Oh wash that smile off your face. Did you ever think about who these were for? I mean they still have the tags on them." Jaden teased as she held up the red lace bra and panties.

Asher's smirk faded.

"You think about that." She continued as she pointed to him and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This is really good." Cassie laughed as she popped a piece of chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth.<p>

"Good." He chuckled.

Cassie finished chewing and looked up at the moon.

"All my life, I've been raised to hate you. But ever since I met you I find myself questioning everything I've been taught." She said softly.

"Tell me...about your family. Your pack." Logan took hold of her hand.

Cassie took her gaze from the moon and looked at him.

"Well I should probably mention that I have an older brother named Vince. He has always been there for me...ever since my parents died." She quietly started

Logan tightened his grasp on her hand.

"I'm sorry. How did they die?"

"They were killed...by rebelling packs. My parents believed in treating vampires as equals; they wanted to live in peace." Cassie took a deep breath.

"After they died I was raised by Vince. And when I turned 14 I was given to a pack; the one that I still belong to." She continued.

"Wait, you and your cousins are in a pack together?" Logan asked.

"No, we are not exactly cousins. You see when a young child turns 14 they are offered to a pack. A pack of their certain sex; each of those packs have an Alpha male or female. You are raised as a wolf in that pack, looked at as family. You would die for each other." She explained.

"Who is your Alpha?"

"Jaden's mother was. When she died the duty was left to Jaden. The same went for her brother. After their father died he had become Alpha. They were and are the superior blood line; almost royal."

"You talk like her brother is..." Logan said catching onto her tone.

"Yes...he is dead. He was also killed by rebelling packs." Cassie confirmed.

"Well then who became Alpha?"

"A man named Asher. He was once Jaden's match. They were promised to each other."

Logan raised his eyes from her face to the stars.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her as he stood.

Cassie grinned.

"There's no music." She said as he took her hands and pulled her up to her feet.

"Music's overrated." Logan gave her a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13: Overcoming The Ego

Chapter 13: Overcoming The Ego

"So how the fuck are we supposed to move 600 people away from a supernatural war?" Alec asked.

"What the hell are we gonna to tell them? Oh there's thousands of man eating werewolves heading this way, we should all probably leave...but you can trust me cause I'm a _vampire_." Chris said sarcastically.

"I don't know alright! The only thing I know is that if we don't do something fast everyone we care about is going to die!" John yelled as he ran his hands through his hair.

Logan sighed. "Look bickering like pansies is going to get us nowhere. We need to come up with something to tell them without letting them know what is really going on."

"So what? Nuclear war, flesh eating virus...?" Alec suggested.

"What about a forest fire?" Chris asked.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Forest fire." Logan said to himself.

"Yeah Harry knows about us and he works for the fire department. If we tell him what is about to go down he would help us." John added.

They all nodded.

"Alright forest fire it is." Chris looked at them and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say Asher. I am doing this." Jaden rolled her eyes.<p>

"I can talk to the Alpha's. I can make them promise not to harm you if you come back...Jaden please." Asher begged.

"My family died for this. They died fighting so werewolves and vampires could live in peace without war. The Alpha's will never change their minds. I am too much of a threat to them; I know their weaknesses and secrets. I took my pack and joined the Elder's because I believed my parents were right. Vampires are not our enemies...the Alpha's are." Jaden began.

"I know that what the Alpha's did to your family was wrong, but they were scared. They thought that your parents would lead the packs to the Elders, and when you left they thought you would do the same."

"Are you even listening to yourself? The Alpha's killed my parents and my brother because they believed in a different future for our kind! I left because as soon as they died I was next, and I was not about to give up what my family fought for. You are just another one of their brainwashed slaves." Jaden yelled.

"Let me ask you something Jaden...if the Elder's care about you so much why did they order you to stay here and die?" Asher argued.

"Because I will stop at _nothing_ to get my revenge. Because I would rather die then live in a world were Alpha's rule." Jaden spat.

"Jaden's right Asher." Ellsa said from the door frame.

Cassie, Lauren and Thane were standing behind her.

"The Alpha's have killed many of our loved ones. They don't care about what's best for the packs...they only care about what's best for themselves, and what gives them power." She continued.

"As long as Jaden is here fighting we will be along side her." Cassie walked forward and looked at Jaden.

"No...it's not safe for you here-" Jaden started.

"You have no choice in the matter. We are a pack and we stick together." Lauren joined in.

Jaden was silent.

"Well it seems I can't change your mind. So the only thing I can do now is help you." Asher stood.

"As will I." Thane nodded.

Jaden looked at them all and got to her feet.

"I can't let you stay here. As your Leader it is my duty to keep you safe." She shook her head.

"That's bullshit!" Asher yelled. "We are a family...and as you said before, a family fights together!"

* * *

><p>John made his way up to Jaden's front door. Before he could knock the door swung open.<p>

"Who are you?" Asher asked in a disgusted tone.

"John, who are you?" Jone replied through clenched teeth.

"Asher, get out of the fucking way." Jaden said as she pushed him to the side.

"What?" She huffed.

"Nice to see you too. I know how to get the residents out of the way." He rolled his eyes.

Jaden stood there for a moment before she motioned for him to come inside.

John walked into the house; Asher followed him.

"Enlighten me." Jaden said as they sat down in the living room.

"Let's say a forest fire just happened to break out; and everyone had to evacuate...that should give you enough time right?" John smirked.

"Wow John; I'm surprised to say...that might just work." Jaden smiled.

"Wait who are you?" Asher shook his head and glared at John.

"John is one of the few vampires in Moonshire. I asked him to help me." Jaden replied.

"Yeah calm down Lassie." John taunted.

"You better shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you...permanently." Asher warned.

John extended his fangs and hissed, but before he could attack Jaden grabbed his shoulders.

"Enough! There is a bigger problem to worry about here than who has the biggest ego!" She glared at both of them.

John pulled himself from Jaden's grip and walked to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." He said to her; not taking his eyes off of Asher.

Jaden nodded.

As soon as John left she slapped Asher across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed holding his cheek in his hand.

"If you are going to stay here and help, you better get over your bias shit fast! Because I'm not dealing with it Asher!" Jaden threatened.

"You really have changed Jaden. Your not the sweet girl I used to know." Asher spat.

"Death can do that to a person." Jaden replied before leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14: Mindless Dreamers

Chapter 14: Mindless Dreamers

As Cassie looked at the small yellow book in her hands she strongly fought the urge to cry. She slowly opened its rose adorned cover and a laugh escaped her lips. Suddenly a knock on her door pulled her gaze from its pages.

"Can I come in?" Jaden asked; peeking her head into the room.

"Sure." Cassie said as she closed the book and set it to her side.

Jaden stared at it.

"It that what I think it is?" She asked solemnly.

When Cassie didn't respond Jaden picked it up and sat next to her.

"You're lucky. Your mother was always good at putting together scrapbooks." Jaden smiled.

Cassie nodded absently as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jaden set the book down and took her hands in her own.

"I know it's hard, but we will get through this. I…I wanted to ask something of you Cassie." She began. "If I don't make it through this-"

"Don't talk like that!" Cassie interrupted her.

"Cassie, if I don't make it through this I want you to take over. I want you to be in charge of the pack." Jaden whispered.

Cassie's eyes were wide as saucers.

"What…Jaden…I…"

Jaden shook her head and smiled sadly.

"You are all like sisters to me. I know that I can be cruel and harsh, but I would die for all of you in a heart beat. I need you to promise me that when I die…"

"You won't die Jaden! I won't let you!" Cassie argued.

"Promise me you will guide them. Promise me you will pick them up and move them forward Cassie…please." Jaden said softly in a defeated tone.

Cassie hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"So you'll do it?" Alec asked Harry eagerly.<p>

"Yeah, if this is as drastic as ya'll say it is, I'm in." Harry agreed as he scratched his balding scalp.

"Great." Logan grinned.

"So when are ya'll planning on doin this thing?" Harry asked.

John and Logan looked at each other.

"A week." John said simply.

"A week!" Harry yelled, but stopped when someone walked past them.

"Howdy." He smiled to the man; lowering his voice. "How the hell do you think ya'll are goin to do this in a week?"

"We really don't have a choice Harry. If we don't do this as soon as we can our asses are grass…and those hell hounds are the lawnmowers." Chris took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Everyone was silent.

Harry sighed.

"Well I'll get ya'll the supplies you'll be needin, and do the evacuation, but I ain't gettin any further in this than that."

Logan nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough Harry."

* * *

><p>Jaden sat down on a wooden bench overlooking the public park and grabbed a cigarette from her jacket pocket.<p>

As she lit it she heard someone approaching her.

"I didn't know you smoke." Asher said as he took a seat next to her.

"I didn't know you were watching." Jaden retorted; taking a drag.

Asher laughed and studied her carefully.

"What happened to you?" He asked; his voice serious.

"I grew up." Jaden said as she gazed at the sky. "I realized that life isn't a fairytale, things don't always turn out the way that you hoped they would."

"No one's too old for fairytales…you told me that once yourself." Asher smiled.

Jaden dropped her cigarette onto the ground and grinded it into the dirt. She stood and turned to look at him.

"Maybe once I was that girl; the one who believed that good always conquered evil and that love was unstoppable, but I'm not her anymore. I've changed; I've changed into a person that I might not always like, but even though I may be difficult and disheartening…I'm not naïve." As Jaden began to walk away Asher caught her arm.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He glared at her.

"Look around you Asher…these people that surround us; they go to bed comforted at night because they think the nightmares that haunt them aren't real. We are the horror stories they were told as children. We are the demons they were taught to despise. That's our curse…knowing that deep down we are nothing but monsters. Knowing that the reality we are surrounded by is a lie."

Jaden pulled her arm out of Asher's grasp; leaving him speechless and alone.

* * *

><p>"So what do you have in store for me today Logan Reed?" Cassie asked as Logan opened his car door for her.<p>

"Well I thought today would be a spectacular day for a picnic." Logan said before closing the door and getting into the car.

"Well look at you; getting all romantic on me." Cassie teased.

"What can I say I'm a man of many talents."

* * *

><p>"Scotch." Jaden said as she pulled off her leather jacket and hug it over the bar stool.<p>

"What the matter sweet heart?" Bev asked as she poured her drink.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"Join the club. Around here there are only two things that make people smile, and ones this bar."

"What's the other?" Jaden asked with a small smile.

"That would be me." John said as he slumped onto the stool next to her.

"Honey, you just read my mind." Bev grinned as she gave Jaden her drink.

"The usual." John smiled.

"Well look what the cat coughed up." Jaden taunted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Drinking away my sorrows." She said before she took a large gulp from her glass.

"I talked to Harry about…well you know." John sighed.

"And?"

"We're on track." He confirmed with a nod as Bev pushed him his drink.

"It's good to know something going right." Jaden muttered.

"Let me guess…Lassie won't stop barking?" John asked amused.

"Something like that."

"What, is he like an ex or something?"

Jaden look at him smugly.

"Well aren't you all full of questions tonight."

John rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"You two are going to have to skedaddle. Cops are coming to break up a fight out back. Wouldn't want you two to get in trouble for underage drinking now would we?" Bev said urgently.

John downed his drink and threw a ten dollar bill on the bar.

"Bev I got hers too. Keep the change." He called out.

Jaden put on her jacket and looked at him curiously.

"What?" John asked defensively.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked as they left.

"Do what?"

"Buy my drink?" Jaden smirked.

"Did you want to pay for your own? We can go back?" John stopped and started to turn around.

Jaden pulled his arm forwards a sly smile took over his features.

"Tomorrow we're doing a sweep of the woods. You and your friends should come…get used to how we do things." She suggested as she let go of him.

John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Will Lassie be there?"

Jaden laughed.

"Yes Lassie will be there."

"You never answered the question." John pointed out.

"What question?"

"How do you know Lassie?"

"His name's Asher." Jaden couldn't help but smile.

"I like Lassie better."

Jaden sighed.

"He was my partner."

John opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

"A while ago the Alpha's thought it would be best if two superior blood lines mated; to make the future blood lines stronger. Asher and I were chosen as the "test subjects" you could say. We started off hating each other; but over time we fell in love. After my family was killed I left him to keep my pack safe. He never really forgave me." Jaden explained as she lit a cigarette.

"How long has it been?" John asked carefully.

"Hell, almost three years." She shook her head.

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever.

"So can I count on you being there tomorrow?" Jaden stopped and asked as she crushed her cigarette stub with her boot.

John stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to look at her.

"Yeah…we'll be there."


	15. Chapter 15: Hide And Seek

Chapter 15: Hide And Seek

"So how does this work exactly?" Alec asked carefully as he waved his hands to Jaden dramatically.

"It's difficult to explain. The process is more intense than anything you've probably ever seen." Lauren said as she took off her jacket and tossed it on the ground.

"I like intense." John smirked to Jaden.

Asher growled deeply; slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Not that kind of intense; the process is…painful to say the least." Thane clenched his teeth.

Jaden shrugged off Asher's arm and walked forwards.

"Do you remember when you were turned; your body undergoing the transition process?" She asked.

Logan, Chris, Alec and John looked amongst each other and nodded silently.

"It is something like that. Only the more you turn the easier it is…it becomes somewhat tolerable." Jaden continued.  
>"How do you…ya know…do ya…does it just happen when you think about it?" Chris struggled as he looked for the right words.<p>

"It's like a switch; though it takes a while to get full control." Cassie walked up next to Jaden and handed her a small pocket knife.

"You all have an advanced sense of smell correct?" Ellsa asked as she eyed the blade.

John nodded once.

"Along with inhuman speed and other…entertaining…tricks." He smirked.

"Good because you are going to need it. Werewolves don't play fair. They can and will do whatever they can to fool you, and the moment you lose your focus they will take advantage of it." Jaden warned.

Suddenly Thane stepped up by Jaden and held out his arm. She took the knife and slid it across his hand; deep red blood oozed from the wound.

"This is your first test. Familiarize yourselves with his scent. You need to train your senses to lead you." Jaden passed the blood covered knife to Logan.

As they all smelled the blood they grimaced.

"Why does it smell so disgusting?" Alec asked as he handed the knife back to Jaden; she threw it to the ground absently.

"Any kind of supernatural blood does not appeal to you. I'm surprised you don't know that." Cassie looked at them quizzically.

"Do you have contact with the vampire that turned you?" Ellsa asked.

Logan shook his head and looked to his feet.

"That's very odd. Usually the bond between a newborn and their maker is as strong as a parent and their offspring." Lauren muttered; her brows furrowed together.

"Can we get the show on the road?" Thane asked impatiently.

"Calm down." Asher rolled his eyes.

Jaden slapped Thane's back, causing him to jerk forwards a little. He glared at her.

"Whenever you're ready." She smirked.

Thane glanced around him; a small smile coming to his face.

"Watch and learn boys." He said slyly. His eyes morphed to a metallic silver color.

Suddenly Thane's back gave a sickening crack. Logan winced as he forced himself to continue watching. Thane sunk to his knees while his arms and fingers contorted into long and lean furry dark gray limbs. He yelled out as his legs crumbled; leaving oddly angled bones. He howled, showing his sharp and deadly teeth to all of them, and before the boys knew it Thane dashed into the forest fully transformed.

"He's a lot bigger than a normal wolf! Holy shit!" Chris exclaimed.

Asher chuckled at their shocked expressions.

"Not what you expected?" He tantalized.

John snapped his gaping mouth shut and glared at him.

"Lassie go home." He yelled.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!" Asher clenched his fists and scowled.

"Why fuck _myself_ when someone else wants to do it?" John mocked; a smirk curling his lips.

"Why don't you two shut the hell up! This isn't about you!" Jaden shouted as Lauren and Cassie sprinted into the woods; both their white wolf forms visible.

"You got this?" Ellsa whispered to Jaden.

When she nodded Ellsa began to change.

"You three go along, let me talk to these two ass crowns alone." Jaden motioned to Chris, Alec, and Logan.

They disappeared within a matter of seconds; Ellsa following closely behind them.

"Ass crowns?" John tilted his head playfully.

"Don't change the subject." She warned brutally. "If you two don't man the hell up and put on your big boy pants this war will have more casualties than you can count. So I suggest you either make immense or ignore each other completely. Frankly I don't give a damn what you decide to do; as long as it doesn't affect what we're doing here."

Jaden stopped lecturing them when a loud howl came from the forest. Asher looked at her; his eyes wide with shook.

"Who was that? Thane?" John asked as he studied their odd reactions.

"No…that didn't come from one of us. Those bloody bastards have already sent out scouts." As soon as the words left Jaden's mouth she and Asher began to transform.

John followed Jaden's black fur into the forest. As he dodged the oncoming trees he could make out the sound of screaming.

Jaden quickened her pace. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Asher's gray and white fur beside her. Suddenly something crashed into him sending his body tumbling against a large tree. He pounced at the red wolf that bit at his head.

Jaden didn't stop, instead she kept moving forwards until she saw the form of a white wolf lying on the ground. By the long black markings at the bottom of its tail Jaden could tell it was Cassie. Rage bubbled in her chest. A large black wolf started to move towards Cassie. Jaden jumped onto its back and bit its left ear clean off. The wolf whimpered as it fell onto its back. Jaden took the opportunity to tear at its leg with her teeth. It scrambled out of her grasp and ran back into the forest.

Ellsa and Lauren both snapped at a growling wolf violently until its body fell limp to the dirt; its light gray fur soaked in blood.

Logan rushed to Cassie's side; now human again she groaned in agony. He lifted her gently and whispered in her ear. He was quickly joined by Alec and Chris.

Jaden turned around to find John frozen behind her. His face contorted with anger as he took in the scene around him. Just as he was about to move a hefty brown wolf leapt onto his back. He stumbled forwards; hissing and clawing at the rabid beast. Jaden sprung at the wolf successfully knocking it off of John's back. As soon as they hit the ground the brown wolf sunk its teeth into Jaden's neck. Refusing to let go it shook her violently; its teeth burrowing deeper into her skin. She let out a cry. John watched in horror as the brown wolf threw Jaden forcefully against a tree. She landed to the earth with a great thump. Before John could catch it the wolf raced out of sight.

Jaden morphed into her human form; her white tank top and dark skinny jeans clung to her, wet with blood. She grunted as she sat up and leaned her back against the tree trunk. John immediately knelt down to her and cupped her bloodied face in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Get Cassie out of here." Jaden's voice was hoarse.

Just then Asher darted up to them. As soon as his eyes landed on Jaden he changed into his human self.

"What the hell happened?" Asher bellowed as he ran up to her.

John got to his feet and took a few steps back.

"She saved me." He mumbled; running his hands through his hair.

"Logan get Cassie to the house. Lauren and Ellsa you two go find Thane."

Asher ordered as he scooped Jaden into his arms. Her body trembled.

"Shh…it's going to be okay baby." He murmured to her.

"Cassie…help Cassie." Jaden grabbed Asher's shoulder and squeezed it; her eyes full of worry.

"Cassie's fine. Logan has her." John responded reassuringly.

"What were those things?" He asked Asher, but kept his eyes on Jaden.

"Not _what_ but _who_. Those were the Alphas' scouts. They were sent here to terminate the threat. They were here to kill us."


	16. Chapter 16: Battle Cries

Chapter 16: Battle Cries

Logan carefully set Cassie on the living room couch. Her entire torso was covered in bite marks. Her breathing became labored. Asher and John followed closely behind them; they cleared off the coffee table and set Jaden on it. She looked over to Cassie and grabbed her hand. Cassie's eyes flew opened.

"I'm s-sorry. I couldn't…" She whispered as Logan caressed her head.

Jaden squeezed her hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Asher quickly knelt down next to Jaden and examined her closely.

"Are they gone? Did they all leave?" Alec asked frantically.

"The survivors should be on their way to report us to the Alphas by now." Asher nodded.

"Why are you just standing here? We need to get them medical attention or something?" Chris yelled as he studied their bloodied clothes.

"We are immortal. We heal quickly." Asher replied coldly, not even bothering to glance at him.

"Wait so does that mean the ones we killed…they aren't dead?" Alec almost shouted.

"No, they're dead. We can only die when we are in our wolf form; if we are injured we shift to our human form to heal. It all depends on how fast you can shift." Jaden answered quickly.

"So Cassie and Jaden will be okay?" John asked hopefully.

Asher growled.

"They will live; no thanks to you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John glared at him.

"You know exactly what that means! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be lying here in pain!" Asher stood up and clenched his fists.

"Enough!" Jaden screamed.

As she tried to sit up she winced.

John and Asher rushed to her side simultaneously.

"This is not anyone's fault. They have never dealt with werewolves before; they didn't even know we existed until a short while ago. And we had no way of knowing that they would send the scouts so soon."

Jaden got to her feet and carefully pried the bloody tank top off of her; leaving her wearing only her jeans and a black lace bra. All along her back were the faint scars of bite marks that were seemingly critical minutes ago. The only odd one was a long slash that started at the middle of her back and ended hear her hip; instead of fading like the others it was white with age.

"I thought you could heal? Why do you have scar?" Alec asked with wide eyes.

"That's from a while ago. Sometimes the more…severe wounds never heal _just_ right." Asher answered him as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Jaden.

"How did you get it?" John's voice was soft.

Jaden turned around to look at him; her face unreadable.

"That's a grave I don't want to dig up right now."

Just then Cassie sucked in a sharp breath and sat up.

"Why did they send scouts so soon?" She asked; her voice hoarse.

"My guess is that after Thane and Asher didn't return they assumed the worst." Jaden bit her bottom lip as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what would that be?" Logan's brows furrowed.

"That they abandoned their packs." Cassie murmured.

Chris met her eyes.

"Is that…is that a bad thing?"

"To leave your pack is a major offense. Punishable by death." Asher chuckled darkly as if they should have already known.

"I'm beginning to see why you hate the Alpha's so much." Alec whispered.

John pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace around the room nervously. Everyone stared at him warily; his face contorted with anger and worry. He stopped abruptly and faced them once again.

"So this means we're going to have to speed things up a bit." He announced.

Cassie opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. She looked at Jaden.

"We have no other choice. They obviously know now that we have vampires working with us. Any life we had with them to go back to is gone." Jaden said gravely.

Asher winced as the words left her mouth.

They were interrupted when the front door flung open. Ellsa and Lauren held Thane in between them; his arms were propped on their shoulders. There was a large gash on his forehead and his ankle dangled at an unnatural position. He moaned as his eyes shot open.

"Lay him on the table." Asher ordered as the others backed away.

"Those sonsabitches!" Thane bellowed

The girls lowered him to the coffee table.

"Where was he?" Cassie asked.

"We found him down by the forest entrance. We're lucky no one saw him." Lauren hissed as she slapped Thane hard on the chest.

"Ow!" He whined; rubbing his hand over the sore area.

"What happened out their Thane?" Asher scowled at him.

"I don't know…one minute the winds whipping through my hair and the next I'm being attacked by three fucking scouts!" Thane yelled back defensively.

"Oh stop being such a little bitch." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Thane snarled at her.

Ellsa sat down next to Cassie and began to rub her back comfortingly.

"How long do we have?" Logan asked.

Cassie looked at him and shook her head solemnly.

"We have 72 hours at the most."

His sunk his head into his hands. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>Jaden wrapped her arms around her as she snuggled deeper into the couch.<p>

"I have a question." John asked suddenly as he leaned against the door frame.

"I thought you left with your friends." She mumbled absently.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ask away." Jaden turned her head slightly to meet his eyes.

"Cassie told me that you were planning on killing us when you first met us. I thought you were here to _stop_ killing our kind?" He studied her carefully.

Jaden took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the window.

"As much as I want to say that isn't true, it is. When we first met I tried to warn you to stay away; you were posing as a distraction for us, and I couldn't have that. I was raised between two entirely different ways of life…and I guess I was afraid that if I chose one I would lose the other. I don't think I ever got over what I stereotyped your species to be."

"Why did you decide to help the Elders?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Jaden laughed.

"I see Logan tells you everything him and Cassie talk about." She lowered her eyes to the floor; her smile fading.

"My family believed in this so much that they were willing to die for it. Part of me wanted to do it for them, but another part of me wanted to just get away from the Alphas…I wanted to live the life that I chose for myself, not the one that was _assigned_ to me. I feel like I'm changing in a way."

The corner of John's mouth curled into a smirk.

"How are you changing?"

Jaden lifted her hand to cup his cheek; her thumb softly ran over his lips. John's breaths came out shaky.

"I'm starting to understand what I'm fighting for."

* * *

><p>"You have to be shittin me." Harry propped his hands on his hips.<p>

"No Harry we're not _shitting_ you. We need the stuff by tomorrow." Logan huffed.

"There's no way. There's no fuckin way. No way." He shook his head repeatedly.

"This is a matter of life and death Harry! Think about your family." Chris pleaded.

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought over his words.

"I…I can try to get you the stuff by tomorrow night; but it won't be near as much as what you need. I'll start evacuatin people the next morning then."

Logan's face brightened dramatically; he gave Harry a big bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. I'm your savior; you love me." He squirmed out of Logan's embrace.

"Thank you." Chris breathed.

"You're welcome, now get the hell outta here and let me do my job."


	17. Chapter 17: Only Time

Chapter 17: Only Time

"We are stationing multiple evacuation centers throughout the boarding cities. All citizens of Moonshire are to report to one of these. This is the last evacuation notice." A man's bellowing voice echoed through the empty streets.

Chris and John stared at each other.

"This is probably the stupidest thing we have ever done." Chris muttered.

John nodded slowly; as he was deep in thought. After a minute of silence he grunted.

"Yup, I can't think of anything that tops this."

"Alright, everyone is gone. All the houses have been cleared." Cassie walked into the living room with her hand in Logan's. Alec trailed in behind them.

"So what do we do now?" He asked hesitantly.

"We wait." Asher joined them in the room suddenly; his voice caused them all to jump.

"For what exactly?" John's tone turned vicious.

"For the Elders to join us. From what Jaden tells me they're on their way already." Asher bit back.

They all were quiet for a minute.

Alec cleared his throat nervously causing them all to look.

"I suppose it's too late to ask if you have anything to eat?"

* * *

><p>"How long until their arrival?" Ellsa asked Jaden as she looked out the kitchen window.<p>

"They should be here within 24 hours. I have word that the Alpha's are not far behind them." She replied slowly.

Ellsa sucked in a breath and turned to face Jaden completely.

"No matter what happens out there, I want you to know that you are my best friend. I will always love you like a sister."

Jaden met her eyes; her own filled with remorse.

"You should take the others and leave while you can. Live your lives."

Ellsa shook her head sternly and grabbed Jaden's shoulders.

"We are all here because we want to be. Till the day we die we will stand beside you. Nothing you can say will change that."

* * *

><p>Cassie watched the thick black clouds of smoke rise from the woods. They drifted in to the sky and cloaked the town in a haze.<p>

Suddenly she felt a firm hand on the small of her back. She knew right away who it was.

"How are you?" Logan asked as he kissed her temple and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm alive aren't I?" She whispered; still keeping her eyes on the window.

Logan sighed and snuggled her deeper into his side.

"Cassie I have something to tell you."

This caught her attention.

"From the first moment I met you something about you captured me completely. And…I…I don't know how to say this. Cassie I'm in love with you."

Logan let out a deep breath and looked down at his shaking hands.

"I know that we haven't known each other long, but it doesn't matter. I belong to you Cassie Fethrone."

Cassie was grinning now.

"Well I'll be damned." She murmured as her lips met his in a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Cassie said against him while she pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Logan moaned as her hands traveled along his bare skin causing him to shiver. He kissed her greedily and began to pry off her own clothing. Finally when there was nothing left between them Logan lowered her onto the bed, both of them were breathing heavily.

"I'm going to make love to you now Cassie Fethrone." His voice was husky and his eyes heavy with desire.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Jaden walked into her room and found Asher leaning up against her closet door.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked defeated.

Asher pulled his hands from his jean pockets and approached her.

"I want you to admit that you still love me." His voice was almost begging.

Jaden shut her eyes for a moment and took a breath.

"I'm not doing this right now." She began to walk away but Asher grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"I know you do. You feel the same way I do. We are meant to be together Jaden and you know it."

"No I don't know it! But I do know that you never believed me during any of this! You could have chosen me, but instead you chose the Alpha's! Do you know how that made me feel?!" She screamed and jolted away from him.

"I know I betrayed you, but I'm here now! Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life Jaden! God damn it can't you see how much I love you! I gave up everything to help you! To fight beside you and possibly even die that way!" He yelled back.

Jaden stared at him with wide eyes.

Simultaneously they both collided into each other, kissing with such force that Jaden was sure there would be bruises to show of it. Asher growled and wrapped his arms around her creating a vice.

"I will never let you go. I will never let you leave me again." He whispered into her ear before kissing it.

* * *

><p>Lauren and Chris sat down on the couch and watched the news channel. The fire was making headlines everywhere.<p>

"Where are Logan and Cassie?" Chris asked suddenly.

"They're upstairs." Lauren replied nonchalantly.

"They've been up there a while….you don't think? Would they be…?"

Lauren thought for a moment before meeting Chris's wide eyes.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Chris shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you have a boyfriend yet?"

Lauren laughed once.

"I'm gay Chris."

Chris studied her for a moment and started to chuckle.

"No seriously you seeing anyone?"

Lauren muttered something under her breath and looked at him strictly.

"Chris, I'm gay."

"Huh…I did not pick up on that. Not at all."

"Don't worry about it; I haven't really set my sights on anyone here yet. There was no way you would have known." Lauren smirked.

"I mean I usually pick up on stuff like this right away, I must really be off my game." Chris sighed, obviously troubled.

Lauren laughed at him again, her smile grew wider.

"Hey! We just had a bro moment." Chris exclaimed; interrupting his own sulking thoughts.

"A what?" Lauren questioned him with a raised brow.

"A bro moment. It means we're bonding."

"We're not bonding." Lauren argued.

"We're so bonding." Chris responded cockily.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Alec asked as he walked into the room and sat in between them on the couch.

Chris beamed.

"We're bonding."


End file.
